


Independence

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Frightened and surprised by your new powers, you were unsure how to tell Eobard, but you had to convince him you were truly capable to take care of yourself.





	Independence

You sat cross legged on your bed, your finger tracing tiny patterns across the sheets. Your mind was a jumbled mess as your stared blankly down at the meaningless colors on the blankets. Your powers were going to get the best of you if you didn’t figure out how to control them, but you were too scared to tell anyone that they even existed. You had seen how people reacted to the metas and it terrified you, especially since you weren’t one to stand on the side of the law.

It wasn’t necessarily that you were a bad person. Or maybe it was. Your siding with the Legion of Doom was somewhat accidental after you had fallen face first into the ground at the feet of Eobard Thawne. It wasn’t a purposeful meeting, rather, you tripped and nearly knocked his coffee out of his hands. He had helped you up and dusted you off, you offered him a tissue from your bag to help wipe the coffee off his pants. His thin lipped smile allured you, with his shining blue eyes and neatly groomed hair. A few more meetings later without the spilled coffee, and you had fallen in a different way for Eobard Thawne.

It wasn’t later until you found out that he was the Reverse Flash, part of an evil alliance hellbent on destroying history, more or less. But for some reason, it didn’t really bother you all that much. You enjoyed the time travel, the gadgetry, the super speed, it was like magic. You always hung back since you weren’t particularly strong, good with weapons, or super powered. You trained, played around with various blasters and guns, arrows and swords, but nothing stuck. Hand to hand combat was your number one asset and you used it well. After some time, you had gotten good at it, but Eobard still put you on the sidelines for the most part. You were allowed some small tasks but nothing big or crazy, and it began to disappoint you.

You appreciated how much Eobard cared for you. He was protective, always tending to every cut and bruise. At one point you had fallen and shattered your forearm, you don’t think you had ever seen him move so fast to your side to whisk you off for medical care. You loved that about him, you loved everything about him, but at this point you wanted more.

The powers came later. Just recently, actually, and you weren’t even sure where they came from. It happened all at once, one morning when you woke up and staggered your way to the bathroom. You had started brushing your teeth when you noticed the stream of water from the sink kept following your hand movements. Perplexed, you stepped back, moving your hand upward and across the room. Sure enough, the stream from the sink followed along across the bathroom. You were enthralled and entranced as you watched the water dancing around until a knock on the door caused you to lose focus, dropping the water across the tile floor.

“Y/n? Can you possibly speed things up in there? Time really seems to slow with you in there.” Eobard called through the door.

You panicked, looking around at the flooded floor. “Uh, y-yeah I’m uh, I, I mean, I’m, yeah I’ll be out in a second.”

You concentrated and tried to pick all the water back up off the floor. It worked much to your surprise, as the water began to gather in a sphere at the wave of your hand. Nervously, you moved your hands over the bathtub and separated your hands, dropping the floating globe into the tub with a splash.

“Are you alright?” Eobard asked, a slight urgency in his tone.

“Yeah,” you burst forward from the door, “yeah, all good, sorry I just uh, spilled some water.” You smiled awkwardly as he cast a questioning glance your way.

You raced back to the bedroom and plopped yourself on the bed. You didn’t know how to tell Eobard about your newfound powers. As you sat, lost in your thoughts, you flicked your hand, suddenly sending a vase of water and flowers flying across the room with a crash. You jumped back, startled by the sudden burst of action.

Eobard burst in with a towel around his waist, long strands of hair plastered to his face, dripping wet “are you okay, what was that crash?”

Your eyes were wide as that awkward smile found its way onto your face again. “Yup! All good here, everything is fine I just, you know, dropped, a… thing.”

Eobard ran a hand across his face, pushing the damp hair back from his eyes before sitting next to you on the bed. “Alright, enough of this, I know when you’re lying. What’s going on?”

“It’s really nothing, Eo, I’m just having an off day.” You shrugged, your eyes lowering to the patterns on the bed once more.

“Hey,” he took your chin and lifted your face to look at him, “is it because I’m still not letting you out as much? You know I believe in your skills and your strength, and you know you are a valuable asset to this bunch of morons, but I just don’t think you’re quite to the point where you can manage on your own.”

You sighed, your head falling into your hands and away from Eobard, “you know, despite what you think, I’m completely capable of taking care of myself. You don’t have to worry so much. I mean,” you paused, thinking over your words, “I love you, and you know this. It isn’t that I don’t appreciate you being there for me, but I can stand on my own. I like to be independent and I like being able to care for myself, and I know now more than ever, if anything happens to you, I can take care of myself.”

He looked at you inquisitively as you stood up and faced him. Your hand panned in front of Eobard’s face and over his hair, pulling the moisture from the locks and into a shampooed ball of water, “surprise, I’m a meta.”

Eobard stared at you, confounded and confused, but that playful grin twitched at the side of his mouth. “You can take care of yourself, can’t you. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” He grabbed your shirt and pulled you into him, “oh the fun we can have with this one.” His lips met yours as your hands traced down his chest, wicked smiles on both of your faces.

And fun you did have. You discovered that you didn’t necessarily need to be next to a body of water to pull water from around you. You could take moisture from the ground and from the air around you and pull just enough to waterboard anyone at any time. You could even drown someone without having to do much moving at all. Eobard would always cast you a gleeful smile as a bubble of water encased the head of some unsuspecting fool. You could, indeed, take care of yourself, and just in time, because Eobard’s time would, eventually, catch up, and sooner than anyone might expect.


End file.
